


Gun’s Drawn

by ilikepankeces



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Grace Williams, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Worried Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepankeces/pseuds/ilikepankeces
Summary: Danny realizes he has made a mistake and how much He and Steve need each other. Will the team find Steve or will time run out? **FINISHED,NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH** Before Lou Grover was part of the team, about end of season 4.





	1. The Past is the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so if it is horrible, just review it. I am trying to give some good H/C because I'm all for Hawaii Five-0 H/C. Don't know where I'm going with this. Leave comments! Tell me how I'm doing!  
> Alright! Here we go!  
> Disclamer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Gun’s Drawn  
Chapter 1: The Past is the Past

Steve was sitting at his desk, his lips pressed tightly together. Something was off with them. Ever since Steve had watched Gracie, who slipped away, got herself injured, and then had to go to the hospital, Danny hadn’t spoken to him much. He thought back to the day and how angry Danny was at him.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve was standing at his house. “Hey Uncle Steve! Since you are watching me, you have to take me to my friend Kalani’s house. We have a project we have to do and we planned to go to her house tonight to finish it.” Gracie said as she walking in, phone in her hand. “So Danno is alright with this?” He asked not wanting to get in trouble with his friend for letting his daughter out of sight. “Yea. I asked him before I came here and before he had to go meet the governor. Do you want me to call him?” She asked looking up at him, innocents shining in her eyes. “Nah. If Danno gives the command, then I shall carry them out. Wouldn’t want to get him mad now would I?” He said walking to the door to leave. “Ok, Let’s go.” Gracie said following after. They went out to the truck and Steve started it. “Here we go.” He said as he pulled out of the drive way.  
  
He took Grace to Kalani’s house and dropped her off. “You call or text when you want me to come and get you.” He said as she hopped out of the truck. “Alright. See you later Uncle Steve!” She said waving as she was walking up the stairs to Kalani’s door. She felt bad for lying to Uncle Steve but it wasn’t like he was going to find out. She was just going to go to a party with Kalani and her older sister and it wouldn’t be all night.  
She finished walking up the last step on Kalani stair and got to the door. Kalani opened the door with a bright smile. “Grace, I can’t believe your dad let you come to this party! This is going to be so much fun!” She said. “The thing is, he doesn’t know. Neither does my Uncle so I’d rather keep it that way. Alright?” Grace said, quietly. “Your Uncle Steve? Head of the Five-0 Task force? Crap. We are screwed! He’s gonna find out!” Kalani exclaimed. “No. He isn’t. I told him we have a project to finish and he agreed to take me here. So, let’s get ready and go!” Grace said, going inside. “Alright. We leave in 30 minutes!” Kalani said excitingly, both girls walking into the house.  
  
It was about 8:45 when Steve got a call from Grace. He answered saying, “You all finished? Want me to come get you?” All he heard on the other side of the line was heavy breathing. “Gracie?” He asked worried. “Uncle Steve?” Came her soft voice. “Gracie? What’s going on?” “Uncle Steve. We got into an accident. We need help, we hit a tree.” Gracie's voice came in a hurry. “Ok. Slow down. Number 1, where are you and number 2, who is we?” “On Kalanianaole Hwy. No one is around to help and Kalani, her older sister, and her older sister's friend.” She said shakily. “What are you doing out?” He asked confused because he thought they were working on a project. “You know what, not important. Are you ok? Are you injured?” He asked forgetting his other question. “My arm is hurting from the seat belt and I got a few cuts, but other than that, I’m good. I can’t say that about the others though.” “Alright. Stay put. I’m on my way with help.” Steve said rushing out of his house. He hung up with Grace, called the police and ambulance, and got in his car, starting the drive to Kalanianaole Hwy.  
  
He pulled up to the scene, reinforcements already there. They were getting the girls out of the car already, Grace sitting in the back of the ambulance. “Grace!” He shouted and ran over to her. “Uncle Steve!” She said after looking up to see him coming. They hugged for a moment before Grace winced. “Sorry. Are you ok?” He asked. “No. They have to take me to the hospital for xrays. They think it might be broken.” She said sadly. “You want to explain to me why you were out?” Steve asked growing serious. “Um…” Steve gave her a hard stare and she let out a sigh. “Fine. We went to a party and I think her sister was drinking. I should have called you before we got in the car with them. I shouldn’t have lied at all.” Grace uttered upset. “Grace. Just never do that again. I won’t be too mad at you this time but I can’t say the same for Danny. He is going to find out. So I might as well call him and tell him.” He spoke. “Alright.” “Sir, we have to go to the hospital now.” A paramedic said to me. “Alright. Grace, I’ll see you there. I’m gonna call Danny.” He back up to allow the ambulance to leave. After they left safely, Steve got in his own truck making the call to Danny. He knew Danny was going to be pissed at him but at least he knew Grace was ok.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
A knock on the glass scare Steve making him snap out of his thoughts. Kono’s face shown through his glass door, her hand pointing to the computer table. He hopped out his seat and ran out to the table. “What do we got?” Steve asked as soon as he reached the screen. He looked around him at his teammates until his eyes landed on Danny. Danny had his arms crossed, his eyes expressionless. Steve sighed inside, sad his brother hadn’t forgiving him yet.  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
“What!” A shout came through the phone. “Danny. Danny-” “Don’t you Danny me! You were supposed to be watching her Steven!” Another shout came. “I was! She said you gave her permission-” “Just stop. Stop. I’m on my way. DON’T GO ANYWHERE.” Danny said, then hung up. Steve knew he was in trouble now. He wasn’t that mad at Grace. At least she knew when she did something wrong. Maybe he would just take the blame and say that he gave her permission other wise Grace would be grounded for hundreds of years. That’s what he would do. Take the blame.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
“Earth to boss man! Helllooo?” Kono said as she waved her hand in front of Steve’s face. “Huh? What? Sorry. What were you saying?” Steve said as he finally came back to reality. Out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he could see Danny roll his eyes. “A case. Murder victim, Jack Kitzel. No record, college kid. Studying to be an engineer.” Chin said sliding Jacks picture and information onto one of the top screens. Steve crossed his arms, put one arm angled up with his hand under his chin. “Why him? Any threats or problems with him?” “Nope. Not a single one.” Kono said typing a few things into the computer table. “So he lived off campus. Some rental house near the college. How ‘bout Chin and I take the college, ask around and Danny and you go to the rental?” Kono asked. “Sure. I guess. Let’s go Danny.” We walked out of HQ and down to the Camaro, which was parking in its usual spot.


	2. Point and Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can things be fixed between the brothers or will the chance be wasted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got some reviews about writing more so I'm gonna continue!! Hope you like! :)  
> Disclamer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 2: Point and Shoot  
  
Steve stared at Danny as he sat in the car with his arms crossed. “Danny… Don’t you think we should talk about this?” Steve asked encouragingly. “What is there to talk about. It’s simple. You let Grace go to a party and what happened? SHE GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT AND BROKE HER ARM! Why and the hell would you let her! Huh?” “Because-” “No Stop. I don’t want to hear it. Just leave it.” “Danny! It has been 2 days since Grace got hurt and you’re still mad at me-” “Because you were supposed to watch her! Not let her go to a party with under age drinking! God Steve! Gracie could’ve gotten killed! I mean, how am I supposed to trust you if you let my daughter go off and do things like this. How? How can we repair this? I don’t think we can.” Steve didn’t respond because he knew Danny would just interrupt again. Steve tilted his head, his eyes on the moving blacktop. He knew he should tell Danny the truth but what good what that do? Suddenly, Steve’s phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. Kono and Chin. He answered putting it on speaker and asked, “What do you got?” “Nothing on campus. All his teachers said he was a good kid. Got good grades, studied hard, no problems. If anyone knew what was going on, it would be his friend Ethan Kyle. The 2 were basically inseparable. We are gonna head over to check on that now. You guys all good?” Kono asked. Steve looked towards Danny and then back to the road. “As good as we’ll ever be for now. We are pulling up to the house now. Call you guys later.” Steve said sadly. “Bye” They both said hanging up. Steve parked the Camaro and got out. Over the car he watched Danny get out with sad eyes.

Steve walked around the front to meet Danny and walk to the front door. Steve was walking before Danny as the rounded the corner of the house that lead to a drive way. His thoughts were clouding his judgment so he couldn’t hear the window opening aside the door. He was watching his feet move up and down as he walked up the pavement. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a burning sensation in his shoulder. He heard Danny call his name and he looked up to the door to see a gun sticking out of the window. His SEAL senses quickly kicked in, his body moving before he decided anything and he got to cover behind the corner of the house. Close to his head he could hear the bullets ricocheting off the house. He flinched his head away from the edge of the house and turned to his right to find Danny crouching, his gun drawn. “You ok?” “Yea. Yea. Just got my shoulder. I guess someone inside doesn’t want us to come in.” Steve said trying to twist around the corner a little to get a clear shot. “Yea. I guess.” “There is a door in the back I think that connects to the alley. I’ll go around back and you stay here to try and avert his attention. Alright?” Danny nodded and Steve ran past his to the other side of the house. The door was on the right and Steve was running to the left, another house only a yards away. Steve ran up the side of the house to the back, keeping low so he didn’t draw attention. He reached the end and put his back to the wall listening for anything.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Kono and Chin could tell something was off with the 2. Ever since that accident Danny has been an ass to Steve. Neither of them could tell what was going on in the boss man's head and the only one that could was the cause of this craziness. When they called, they could feel the tension through the phone. They had to figure this out and put an end to it because it was disrupting the whole team. Without the 2 boys, things would fall apart.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve didn’t hear anything except for a few gunshots upfront. He peaked around the corner and saw no movement so he made his move. He quickly ran to the back door, a screen door, and cut the screen. He opened it and made his way inside, clearing the rooms as he went by. He didn’t see anything so he proceeded to the front door where the shooter was located. He saw the man, an asian, standing with his gun out the window. “Freeze! Five-0!” He shouted as he got near. The man turned around gun in the air, hands in surrender. He had a wicked smile on his face as he turned around. “Danny! Got ‘em! Come on in!” Steve notified Danny. “You know, you’re a lot smaller and less scary than he described you.” The asian said. “Shut up.” Steve said as he started to walked towards him to handcuff him. The man whistled and a bunch of men surrounded him. “What? I clear the place!” Steve said shocked. “Didn’t check good enough.” The Asian man said and he waved his left hand in circle motions. The men around him started to slowly close in and all Steve could wonder was where was Danny? Steve was tensing getting ready to take them when someone quickly shoved something in front of his face. Chloroform. “D-danny.” Steve tried to say as he got woozy. The last thing he remembered was looking at a ceiling while hands grabbed him to carry him. Then everything was black.  
  
Danny was coming out from his hiding place and thinking to himself. Why do I have the bat-shit crazy partner? Huh? He head some talking and just thought it was Steve reading the Miranda rights to the suspect but then he heard shuffling and stuff getting knocked over. He quickened his pace to get in the house to find nothing but stuff on the floor. He hear the back door slam shut and swiftly ran to the back and out the door. In the alley was a van, no licenses plates but a few men carrying something to the inside. Steve. “Hey! Stop!” He shouted but it was useless. They just rapidly threw Steve into the van, got in themselves and started the van. The man in the passenger seat, an asian, saluted him and they drove off. Danny tried to run after them, even took a few shots at the van. Nothing happened and eventually he stopped as the van image got tinier and blurrier. Danny bent over, put his head between his knees and then looked up. He put his bottom lip over his top and turned around to go back to the Camaro to get an APB on Steve and call the rest of the team. That was it. Steve was gone and the last thing Danny said to him was “How can we repair this? I don’t think we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo! How was it? Good? Bad? Review! I love to hear them guys! Thanks and I will write another soon!


	3. Dysfunctional Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new information, how will Danny feel about this whole thing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Got another Chapter for you guys. Since I have some free time today, I'm going to write 2. Hope you like this one because things are heating up!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.  
> By the way, I noticed I have been spelling some things wrong! Sorry! I'll try Fix it!

Chapter 3: Dysfunctional Half  
  
It’s been another 2 days. 2 days since Danny and Steve got in a horrible fight. 2 days since Steve was...kidnapped. Danny had been feeling guilty about the way they left things and he just kept growing more upset since he didn’t think he’d have the chance to fix it. But if had a chance, even a tiny percent chance that he could fix this, he would. He was on his way know to pick up Grace since Rachel let him have her for the day. He was driving towards her school to pick her up since today was, afterall, a school and work day. They had found little information about the case but what they did find was that Steve’s kidnapping and the murdered kid were connected. Danny let out a heavy sigh and turned into the school. He pretended to put on a fake smile so Grace wouldn’t see him upset because that would only worry her. He came to a stop and waited for Grace to get in the car.  
  
When she was settled in, Danny looked her way and smiled. “Anything on Uncle Steve?” She asked straight away, her brown eyes filled with concern. “No nothing yet monkey. But, if anyone can survive getting kidnapped…” and shot in the arm, “Then its Uncle Steve.” He hadn’t told Grace about how Steve and him were fighting and about the big fight before he was kidnapped. He snapped out of his thoughts to look at Grace who was staring at him sternly. “Danno, what is really wrong? Why do you look so upset? Tell me.” She said with all the seriousness in the world and yet again, Danny let out a sigh. “Uncle Steve and I got into a big fight before he got kidnapped and I said somethings I shouldn’t have. Now I don’t think I’ll get the chance to tell him sorry.” “What was the fight about?” “Him letting you go to the party.” “What?!” Gracie exclaimed. Danny looked at her startled after her shriek. Gracie thought that Uncle Steve told the truth on how she snuck to her friends house to go to the party. “What wrong?” Danny said more quieter. “Uncle Steve didn’t tell you the truth. He didn’t let me go to the party.” She started. “What do you mean?” Danny asked carefully. Now it was Gracie's turn to let out a sigh. “Uncle Steve lied for me. I thought he was going to tell the truth but obviously he didn’t. I told Uncle Steve that Kalani and I had a project to do so I was going to go over so we could work on it. He got how he normally does like ‘Did Danno give you permission? Does he know?’ I said to his questions yea he does, he gave me permission. I even asked him if he wanted to call you about it. He said and I quote, ‘Nah. If Danno gives the command, I will carry them out.’” At that Danny laughed inside but kept listening. “So Uncle Steve took me to Kalani’s house and dropped me off. He told me to call when I wanted to get picked up so I agreed, waved good bye and he drove off. Then we got ready, went to the party, and then the accident. My phone wasn’t cracked in the accident and since I was in the back seat with my seatbelt on, I wasn’t injured much. I call Uncle Steve about the accident and he call 911 about and drove to us. When he arrived, I was in the back of an ambulance waiting to go to the hospital. Uncle Steve came over and after he knew I was ok, he questioned me about what I was doing out. He kind of seemed angry but I told him ‘We went to a party and I think her sister was drinking. I should have called you before we got in the car with them. I shouldn’t have lied at all’. The paramedic came and said we had to go so he said he’d call you and tell you the truth. And then you know what comes after that.” Gracie said finishing. This blew Danny’s mind. Danny was super mad at him and yet Steve kept the truth to himself. He took Danny’s anger instead of letting Grace get it. He told his best friend that their friendship was ruined and that it never could be repaired. Danny put his head in his hands and just sat like that for a little bit.  
  
Now Danny felt even more guilt. “Danno? What did you say to Uncle Steve that could be so bad?” Grace asked quietly. “You wanna know? Fine. I told my best friend that our friendship was ruined and that it never could be repaired. And Steve just took it. I could tell I hurt him, I saw it in his eyes and at that moment after I told him, I didn’t care because I thought he let you go to that party. And now I might never have the chance to fix it. But anyway, let’s get our minds off of Uncle Steve and go to Kamekona’s where we are going to meet Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono.” Danny said, trying not to slip out the anger in his voice. He didn’t know what to think now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! I am so excited for the next chapter! Leave a comment and I'll get back to you! Sorry if this chapter was short!


	4. Uncertain location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on as the Team tries to find their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! Chapter 4! I keep forgetting to tell everyone this but this takes place before Lou Grover was part of the team and after Catherine left, so about end of season 4. So some dead characters are still alive. *Evil grin*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 4: Uncertain location  
  
Steve woke up with a pounding headache, dizziness, and a burning shoulder. He tried to move his hands to hold his head but no luck. He was sitting on something cold, his arms behind his back which only bothered Steve's arm more. He opened his eyes a little to find barely any light other than a ceiling light in the corner of the room. There was a scratchy feeling behind his back and his wrists were throbbing. He remembered the house and getting chloroform stuffed in his face but nothing past that. “Hey.” He tried to shout but his voice was weak. Steve cleared his throat a few times before shouting “Hey!” which came out stronger. The was no answer so Steve decided to investigate. Behind him was a cement pole which his hands were handcuffed around. Twice. He was sitting on the cement floor and the room was about a 16ft by 16ft room that had nothing in it. The only source of light was the light in the corner and there was a door on the wall across from him. It looked like a prison door with a slid open slit towards the top. He let out a weary sigh and laid his head back. His head still hurt, he had no idea who he was kidnapped by, what they wanted, and what they planned to do with him. But no matter how much this stuff bothered him, all he could think about was Danny and his team as he slowly feel asleep.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny walked in the HQ the next morning. He dropped Gracie off at Rachel's yesterday after eating with Kono and Chin, which he told them what Gracie had told him and what he said to Steve. He hadn’t got much sleep so he headed straight for the coffee machine. Chin must have already been there because a new pot was already made and it was still hot. After pouring a cup, Danny walked to his office and saw Chin on his way. They nodded to each other before Danny entered his office. He sat down at his desk and opened his computer. He check his email, No new emails, well not important at least anyhow, and got to work. They were ripping apart Jack Kitzel’s life and waiting for Ethan Kyle to get back to hawaii because he was on the mainland visiting family. Danny sat at his desk trying to find anything out of the usually with Jack but nothing seemed to be catching his eye.  
  
It was about an hour after and Kono just walked in, a irritated look on her face. Chin was at the computer screen and he saw Kono’s expression while she was walking towards him. From Danny’s office he could see the cousins sharing a few words but he couldn’t read their lips. “Hey… What’s wrong?” Chin asked quietly. “I am just so pissed about what Danny said to Steve and know Steve is gone. I mean yea I get Danny didn’t know the truth but still! Why did he have to say THAT?” Kono said her anger showing. “Hey. Hey calm down. You know we all say things when we’re mad but that doesn’t mean they’re true. Let’s just focus on finding Steve and the man who murdered Jack Kitzel ok?” Kono nodded, put her hands on the sides of her face, and pushed back her hair. She bent over, took a few breaths and then stood up straight again. “Ok. Let’s go.” She said as she turned to the computer table. Danny’s eyes met Chin’s and his eyes seemed to be asking is she ok? Chin ever so slightly shook his head no and Danny got it. Chin turned his attention back to the screen and resumed the search with Kono.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve woke when he heard squeaking of the door hinges being turned. His eyes snapped open and he tensed immediately. The door opened to show Steve enemy. Wo Fat. “Ah. Good to see you Steve. Been to long, yes?” He said as he walking in the room, arms behind his back. “Wo Fat.” Steve said calmly. An Evil grin was upon Wo Fat’s face as 2 men came in and grabbed him. When Steve was off the pole and being led towards the door, Wo Fat stopped him. “That’s a nasty wound you got on your shoulder isn’t it?” Wo Fat pushed his thumb into the gunshot wound which made Steve clench his teeth together. Steve looked away to the side of the room and Wo Fat pulled away. “Get him to the other room now.” “Yes Sir.” Said the guards as they led him out of the room. He was pushed to turn left so he turned to the left. Ahead of him was a dark, not well lit hall with only 2 other doors on the left wall. “Shit.” Steve muttered under his breath as he was shoved down the long dark hallway.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No trace of the van, no ID from the facial sketch Danny had done, nothing. Danny was sitting up late at the office trying to think of anything. Ethan Kyle would be back tomorrow and they would hopefully get something. Danny was sad that his partner wasn’t here. He hadn’t fought with anyone, call anyone a crazy name, or yelled at anyone for doing something stupid and it made Danny upset to think that he might never have that again. Danny got up and walked out of his office to Steve’s. Steve, since they were just going to ask some questions, left everything out on his desk. No one had been in there since Monday, which it was now Thursday. Steve’s computer, an old cup of coffee, and some reports were all on his desk still. Danny sat in on of the leather chairs Steve had in front of his desk and just sat there, staring at all of Steve’s medals and plaques on the wall. He sat like that until Chin walked in and told him that they were going home and tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow, Danny would get Ethan Kyle to tell him everything about how the death of Jack and the kidnapping of his best friend were related or things were going to get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoh! I just love writing this. Is it getting good? I hope so! Review!


	5. Answer the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the team get the information they need or will it be another long day at the office?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! I had some stuff going on today but here it is! Chapter 5! I'll try my best to get another one done today but if I don't, I'll post Chapter 6 tomorrow! Here we go!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 5: Answer the Question  
  
Steve could stand torture. He was, ultimately, trained by the best of the best. Wo Fat was going crazy. He kept asking where his father and Doris were and truth be told, Steve didn’t know. Wo Fat kept yelling at him because Wo Fat thought that Steve knew and just wasn’t telling him. “You know! Tell me where either one of them are and I’ll let you go.” Wo Fat said trying to remain calm. Steve looked up to Wo Fat with hatred in his eyes. “I don’t know. And do you expect me to believe that crap? That you’ll let me go just so you can kidnap me again in the future. No way. So. Go. To. Hell.” Steve growled out. That answer seem to snap something inside of Wo Fat because he suddenly kept punching Steve in the face. After he was done, Steve spit his blood out and smiled up to Wo Fat. “You know that’s never going to work, right?” Steve asked, his right eye swollen shut. “We are done here till tomorrow.” Wo Fat said and then walked out of the room. The guards pulled Steve off his chair and pushed him down the hall. Steve had no way to fight because he still had his hands cuffed around his back. His mouth was dripping blood, he could only see out of 1 eye, and his shoulder was hurting like a bitch, but, being the crazy person he is, he just kept on smiling.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny and Chin were in the Camaro driving to pick Ethan Kyle up from the airport. They had called ahead of time and told security not to let him get in a taxi, so the airport was holding him in a room. They pulled up in a parking space at Honolulu national Airport and stepped out. Danny’s pace was quick despite his short legs and Chin had trouble keeping up with him. “Bruh, slow down, Kyle’s not going anywhere.” “Yea but Steve might be.” Danny snapped back. Chin didn’t say anything else because he knew the blonde was already in a horrible mood. He let out a sigh and struggled to keep up.  
  
Danny entered the room, his eyes dark. Ethan looked up from where he sat at a table and started, “Hey, can anyone tell me what-” but Danny interrupted “Who was he involved with? What was he doing that got him killed?” Ethan looked confused and looked to Chin who seemed to be the nicer cop. “Who is he talking about and are you guys Five-0?” “Ethan, Detective Williams here is talking about Jack Kitzel and yes, we are Five-0.” “Wow! Just to let you guys know, I am a big fan-” “Stay on topic! Again, who was he involved with and what was he doing that got him killed?” “Wait, Jack’s dead? Oh shit! I told him those people were bad!” “Start from the top.” Chin said calmly. “Before I left, I was at Jack’s house when some men stopped by. 3 to be exact. 2 huge guys and one asian dude. Jack said that he needed some money and the asian guy said he’d pay him 100,000 in cash if he helped in this job. Jack agreed and I told Jack that those guys were bad news. But Jack dismissed my concern and I had to leave to catch my flight which was about last Friday morning. And that’s the last I heard from him. Wow. I can’t believe he’s gone.” Ethan said. “Danny nodded his head and left the room. Chin stayed where he stood and said, “I’m sorry about Jack and for Detective Williams behavior. It’s been a rough week.” “Hey, where is McGarrett. Don’t him and Detective Williams ride together?” Ethan asked. “That’s what we’re trying to find out. McGarrett had been kidnapped.” Chin said sadly. “Oh, dude I’m sorry, hope you guys find ‘em.” Chin nodded and left the room to go out to the Camaro.  
  
Back at HQ, Kono was standing at the computer table. Danny and Chin had called her on their way back from the airport. The boys walked in coming to a stop by Kono. “Ok, so guys, Ethan said 2 huge men and an Asian man right? Who do we know that asian and loves toying with McGarrett?” Kono asked. “Wo Fat.” Danny answered dangerously calm. Kono nodded and said, “Sources put him here, on Oahu. Danny was leaning on the table but now with the new information, he was standing straight up, arms crossed, and pacing.  
  
“How did I not catch this earlier! It should have been the first thing I checked!” Danny said, starting to beat himself up. He was angry with himself. This week had been too stressful and now ½ of it was Wo Fat, ¼ of it was Steve and then last ¼ was Grace. He was a mess. Chin and Kono were watching him with worried eyes. “I’ll be back.” Danny said as he rushed to his office. He got inside, close the door, drew the blinds, and sat at his desk. He crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down on them. He sighed and just sat there, pondering the case and how this would turn out until, eventually, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
In Steve’s cell, things were growing boring. With nothing to do he tried to fall asleep but he hurt to much. His body was throbbing, especially his head. Now sitting there at god know’s what time, he was staring at the wall. He had gotten into the only comfortable position he could manage, sitting with his legs criss-crossed, and was waiting while the minutes ticked by. He tried a few times to get out of the hand cuffs but not a chance. He was trying to figure out plans but every scenario he had, didn’t go good. He let out a long sigh and resumed his silence.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny woke by a knocking on his door. He looked up to his door to find Steve standing there looking tired. “The others left, I’m going home.” “Wha-?” Danny said confused. “What do you mean what? I’m tired so I’m going home and by the looks of it, you should too.” Danny pulled out his phone to show the time 10:23. “Oh. Alright. Wanna ride home?” Danny asked after checking. “Sure I guess. Let’s go.” Steve walked out of his office, Danny right after him. After getting to the Camaro, Steve decided again he would be driving so he hopped in on the passenger side. “You good Danny? You’re looking pale. Maybe you should stay home tomorrow.” “No I’m fine.” “Jeesh, you’re sounding like me now. You definitely need sleep.” “Can I just crash at your place?” Danny asked trying to sound like his normal self. “Yea.”  
  
A Few minutes later they pulled in Steve’s driveway and parked next to his truck. They both got out and into the house. They grabbed some beers and turned on a game to watch. About 20 minutes later, both of them sitting on the couch side by side, Danny said to Steve as he it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, “You know babe, I miss you.” They sat in silence other than the game until Steve said, “What do you mean?” But by then, Danny was already asleep.  
  
Kono touched Danny’s shoulder to wake him and he sprung up looking tense. “Danny. We think it’s time to head home.” “What time is it?” Kono checked her watch and said, “10:23. We’re getting closer Danny. We’ll find him.” With that, she patted Danny on the back and left his office. He stood up, turned off his light, grabbed his phone and keys and was out the door heading home, sad that his dream was only...a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy how that turned out! How 'bout you guys? Leave a Comment!


	6. Getting Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has the team found out about Steve's whereabouts and will Steve make it till they find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this is late! Had a busy day but I just couldn't go to bed with out posting this chapter, so here ya go guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 6: Getting Somewhere  
  


Walking into the office the next morning, Danny was positive they were going to get farther into finding Steve today. It was about 9:34 that Sunday morning when Kono and Chin called him out of his office. Normally they had off on the weekends they didn’t have a case but since this case involved Steve, they all volunteered to work the weekend. “What do we got?” He said as he walked out clasping his hands together. “Well since Ethan saw the men that came to Jack’s house, we were able to confirm from sketched that the asian was Wo Fat, one bodyguards had no id but the other one did…”She slid something from the computer table to the screens up top, showing a muscular hawaiian male with tattoos.”Meet Allan Delanzo, 38 male, grew up here and is know for working with Wo Fat when he is on the island. He owns only a small house in a neighborhood and no other buildings. So not a good place for hiding someone.” Kono said. “Alright. Alright. Let’s get an undercover uni on him to see if he can lead us anywhere.” Danny ordered. “On it bossman.” “Please don’t call me that. I haven’t replaced Steve permanently.” “You got it... bossman 2.” Danny rolled his eyes and walked back into his office.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve was waken up by a strong kick to the side. With out his arms to protect his ribs, he was hit with another kick and opened his eyes. “Just for good measures,” Wo Fat said and he kicked Steve again. Steve glared up at him fully awake now. “Good. Now that I have you attention, shall we begin today's questioning?” Steve didn’t answer which got him another kick. “Shall we?” “Sure.” Steve said without enthusiasm and emotion. “Good.” 2 bodyguards, the same ones as yesterday, came and once again picked him up and shoved him out of the room. Instead of going left today, they went right which was another long not well lit hallway. This hallway had cement walls and floors with dirty staining halfway up the wall. It reeked of dirt and dead bodied and Steve could only imagine what was behind some of the doors.  
  
Now passing the 8th door, they turned into the 9th door that led to a medium sized room with what looked like a dentist chair. Steve was shoved into the seat and unhandcuffed but his hands were still held by the guards. Without having food or water for nearly 2 days, Steve was weaker than he normally was so he couldn’t ripped his hands from them. They shoved both of his arms against the armrests and strapped them in above the wrist. Steve was trying to struggle to make it harder for them but they didn’t even seem to notice. The men walkout of the room after they were done with what they were sent to do. Steve sat alone like the for maybe a good 25 minutes before Wo Fat walked in with a strange bald man. “Steve, I would like you to meet Dr. Fintalza. He will be assisting me today.” “Oh great.” Steve muttered under his breath. “Let's begin!” Dr Fintalza sat down in a chair that was on wheels and rolled over to in front of Steve. “Right then. Which hand first?” He asked and when Steve didn't answer he chose the right hand. The Dr rolled over to his right side and brought a little stroll cart with him that held a bunch of pliers, scissors, and more tortur items. What have I gotten into? Steve asked himself. The Dr smiled looked at Wo Fat who asked, “Where is my father?” This was going to be fun.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny snapped his head up to find Chin knocking on the glass of his office. He pointed to the table and Danny got up to see what this was about. As soon as Danny got out of the office, Kono started talking. “The other guard? Tony Japal. Native here too. We are running him through for his financial records and stuff. We are getting close Danny, I can sense it!” “That’s Great! Ok, so when we get records, run a search through them for newly bought buildings or just any buildings other than his house. Good?” “Good!” Danny smiled to himself as he walked back to his office. Kono was right, they were getting close and Danny could sense it.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
A low groan came from Steve despite his clenched teeth. “TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!” Wo Fat yelled at him for the 3rd time. “I...Don’t...Know!” Steve yelled through his breaking teeth while glaring at Wo Fat. Wo Fat looked to the doctor sitting in front of Steve and gave a slight nod. “No no no no…” Steve said as the doctor’s hand with pliers moved towards Steve’s bloody right one. Steve looked into the doctor’s eyes begging him to stop and the doctor returned a sad look. His eyes seemed to be saying sorry. The one side of the pliers moved under his pointed finger nail and the other clamped shut on top. With a sudden jerk of the doctor's arm, Steve’s nail came off. Steve couldn’t help but let out a light moan and try and jerk his hand away. With them still restrained, he didn’t move his arms anywhere. All his nails on his right hand were gone except his thumb nail. “Again. Where are they.” Wo Fat said calmly. “I already told you. I don’t know. Doris went off the grid and hasn’t contacted me and I have absolutely no idea where your father is.” Steve said low. Wo Fat nodded to the doctor and then it was gone. All his nails were gone and blood caked his fingers. “Next question, if you don’t answer we pull a tooth and the next time, you get a bullet in your other shoulder.” Wo Fat spoke quietly as he started pacing back and forth. Steve knew he was going to get this any way because he had no idea where both of the people he was looking for were. Dammit. Steve swore in his head. There was going to be a lot of pain coming his way. He made had been trained to stand torture but not the pain.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny walked out of his office when it was about 4:50. He saw Chin first at the computer table and walked over to him. “Anything?” “Kinda. Tony doesn’t own any buildings like big ones in remote places put we checked what his daily schedule is but following his car through traffic lights and guess where he goes? Mount Waialeale, which has hidden tunnels everywhere. Every day and he doesn’t go home until late. So tomorrow morning, we’ll head out there and take a look but we’ll have to go off trail so bring hiking stuff. See you tomorrow?” “Yea. Hope it gets here fast.” Danny said staring at a picture of Mount Waialeale. Inside he was getting a feeling that Steve was there and it was driving him crazy. He turned around, went to his office, grabbed his stuff and was out of the office heading home once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapter tomorrow! Are you? Leave a comment! love some feedback!


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have they finally found him or will they be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for being late but here it is! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 7: Cat and Mouse  
  
A few minutes after getting his thumb nail pulled out, once again he couldn’t answer the question so as Wo Fat said, a tooth was next. He was kind enough not to pull out his front teeth but he chose on of his molar. Steve wouldn’t open his mouth so Wo Fat had his guards do it for him. The Doctor, for the 6th time that day, had a sorry look but still, he continued to pull Steve’s tooth out which hurt like a bitch. Have you ever pulled a tooth out even if it was barely loose? Well if you have, imagine that 5 times worse. Steve could taste his blood coming out of his newly lost tooth's place. It just kept coming. Wo Fat asked the same question AGAIN and Steve thought that Wo Fat would eventually get tired because he was getting nowhere. The same answer followed the question and then came the last punishment Wo Fat said. The gunshot to the shoulder. Steve closed his eyes and turned his head away from the gun Wo Fat currently had placed against his shoulder. “Steve, you should be watching this. This is a punishment afterall.” Wo Fat grabbed Steve’s face and pulled against it. Wo Fat won after a little bit and Steve was forced to watch himself get shot. Wo Fat started counting down from five. “5...4...3…”. 3 was the last number he got to because Wo Fat unexpectedly pulled the trigger at that number. Steve screamed through his clenched teeth as he felt the bullet rip through his shoulder and bury itself in his collar bone. He could feel the blood gushing out of the wound and drip down his already ruined shirt.  
  
“Oh Wow. I expected it to be a through and through…” Wo Fat said and the doctor immediately after came towards Steve with stuff to get the bullet out. Wo Fat shoved his arm in front of the doctor and said, “Leave it. It will be a reminder.” Wo Fat walked out dragging the doctor with him and the guards came to take Steve to his cell. As the doctor was being dragged away, Steve saw through his squinted eyes the empathy the doctor had for him. Steve was lifted and arms shoved behind his back which made both of his shoulders burn now. Steve thinks he still had the bullet in the previous wound but it was hard to tell when your hands were behind your back. Steve was push out of the room and down the hallway to his depressing cell.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny walked in the office at about 10:34. Today was the day they would find Steve. Danny wore jeans and a white shirt with hiking shoes. “You ready bruh?” Chin asked as Danny walked in. Kono and him were packing hiking gear and ammo for their guns incase they got into a fight. “As ready as I’ll ever be for a hike.” Danny said without emotion. As much as Danny wanted to find Steve, he hated forests and hiking. “Great. Let’s go and HPD will be sending a few men with us.” “Ok Good. Let’s move.” They all strolled out of the office, Kono and Chin carrying the packs. They got in their car’s, Kono riding with Chin and drove to Mt. Waialeale. Pulling up in the abandoned parking lot, they waited until HPD back up arrived.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
“Hey. Hey, you boy. Wake up.” Came a hushed rough whisper in Steve’s ear. “Mmmmhh.” Steve groaned and tried to turn away. “Boy, don’t make me slap you.” With that, Steve opened his eyes. The doctor was in front of him, his wrinkles and gray hair visible. “Wha-” Steve couldn’t finish talking because they doctor put his hand over Steve’s mouth. He put his finger over his lips and took his hand off of Steve’s mouth. “I aren’t supposed to be in here. And before you ask, I said Wo Fat sent me to check your wound. And by the looks of your temperatur, I’m glad I came. Infection set in. We have to get you out of here. So here is the plan…”  
  
“Guard! Guard! Come quick, he is having a seizure!” The Doctor shouted to the Guard outside the door. The guard ran in quickly and looked to Steve who was shaking on the ground. “Fix him then!” The Guard growled. “I can’t, not here! Help me move him to my room!” The guard hesitated and the Doctor rolled his eyes. “Do you think Wo Fat would be pleased you let the prisoner die?” The Guard moved at that and bent over Steve to pick him up. When he was low enough, Steve hooked his arms around the guy's neck, bringing him crashing to the ground. Steve used all his strength to hold him tight. The guy eventually stopped struggling and Steve let go of the limp body. He didn’t kill him, only knocked him out. “Good Job. Let’s go!” The doctor said as he walked to the door. Steve got up but was unsteady on his feet. He follow the doctor as best he could and the got out of the room. “Hey! Stop them!” Someone yelled from down the left hall. “Ok. I’ll distract them and you get out. Go down right, the went it comes to a cross, go left, the next turn right, left and then last right. Ok? Go now! And it was an honor to be in your presnses. Sorry about the torture!” Then he was gone, running down the left hallway. Steve didn’t get to ask questions but he didn’t have that on his mind right now. All that there was was getting out alive to his Ohana. Steve started his journey down the right hallway as quickly as he could muster.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
They’d been heading this direction for awhile now. They were going to the hill side where most of the tunnels were located. “We’re getting close!” The leader shouted back to them. “Finally.” Danny muttered under his breath and Chin chuckled. All of a sudden they heard a gun going off. “We’ll, we’re in the right place.” Danny said quietly as they all lowered to the ground and took their guns out. “Got that right.” Kono said. They continued low to the ground and walked towards the shot, hoping that the bullet hadn’t found itself in Steve’s body.  
  
As they got closer to the tunnel entrance, which was well hidden, they heard shouts from inside. The moved inside, all 10 of them sticking to the wall. They came to a split where they could go left or straight and they chose to go straight.  
  
Little did Danny know that a few seconds after they all vanished going straight, Steve came out of the left side, his eye’s unclear.  
  
All that was running through Steve’s mind as he saw light for the first time in about 9 days was Get out. Get Saved. See family. On repeat. That was his only motivation as he was slowly bleeding out from his reopened wounds in both shoulders. His fingers were bleeding again from grabbing the walls to keep himself up but he didn’t notice that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? No? I can't wait for the next chapter! Can you? Leave a comment!


	8. Look the Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Steve now? Will he bleed out or will they finally find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them

Chapter 8: Look the Other Way  
  
When Steve got into the sunshine, his skin was warmed. He stood in the doorway of the tunnels and just took in everything, eyes closed. The fresh air, the breeze, the smell of forest, and especially the sun. Then he remembered what he had to do: figure out where he was, get help, go home! He opened his eyes and look around. The entrance was on a hill, the hill still going farther up. He knew he was in a jungle but no matter how high he was right now, he couldn’t see over the trees. He cursed at that and ran down the hill away from the tunnel. His bare feet were slowing him down, his wrist and body were hurting. The Doctor must have taken off the handcuffs before he woke. Steve’s vision was blurry and he was trying hard to focus on the path that lay ahead of him. Watching his feet move up and down was a rhythm he was trying to get lost in to pass the time but it didn’t seem to be working at the moment.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Danny was low to the ground against the wall, gun out. He heard shouting as they came up the hall and saw 3 men at the end of the hall, a split that led left or right. They were instantly gunned down and the team moved to their position. “Alright guys. I’ll take 5 of HPD with me and go left and Chin and Kono will take the rest and go right. Got it? Good. Move out.” Danny said and started left not checking to make sure the men were following. After a few more turns, they got to a long dark dirt stained hallway which reeked of decaying bodies. A man came flying down the hall towards them and Danny shot him, not checking to see if he was alive or not. All he cared about right now was Steve. They continued till the found an open cell with nothing in it except a cement pole with 2 pairs of handcuffs. Danny stopped for a second and then continued more eager because there was a blood pool on the floor in that room. A little bit more down the hallway, there was a blood trail leading to an open door. Laying on the ground was a old man with a GSW in the side. “Hey! Stop crawling and turn around slowly!” Danny commanded and watched the guy, gun trained on him the whole time. The old man turned onto his back and looked up to Danny with soft eyes while holding his wound, not seeming to have a weapon. “Where is Steve!?” Danny asked. “Wh-o?” “Steve! A big muscular tall brunette with tattoos on both of his shoulders!” “Oh! H-im. The guy Wo Fat was int-errogating! I helped him escape a few minutes ago-o. Then chaos. I told him the way out and got shot trying to distract the guards.” “Where did he go?” “I assume he made it into the forest so-o you might want to get to him because he was tortured. Bad.” At the guy saying that, Danny’s stomach churned. He wanted to puke up everything he had but he had to stay focused.  
  
“What happened. Tell me everything.” “So Steve came in with a gunshot already in his shoulder. Wo Fat wouldn’t let me help him and the day after he came in, Wo Fat tortured him. He made me pull out all of his right hand fingernails with pliers. Then he made me pull out Steve’s molar and then, Wo Fat shot him in the shoulder. All because he could answer this question: Where is Doris or my father. He was bleeding badly and when I helped him escape this morning, I could tell infection set in. And by the way, he kept asking for a Danno? In his sleep. Just wanted to let you know.” The guy explained. “HPD, get him to the hospital, and 2 of you come with me. Thanks for the information.” Danny said and then rushed out of the room, 2 men following him.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve was using the trees to help him stand up and keep walking. Steve could barely keep his eyes open but he knew he had to keep going. Steve looked behind him to not see anything except trees. This would be a good spot to rest. He sat down at the trunk of a tree and leaned against it. He was breathing heavily and light headed. Laying his head back against the tree, Steve closed his eyes to rest them. Then he felt someone grab his shoulder. “Steve! We found you! Come on buddy let’s get you outta here!” Someone said. Danny! “D..nny?” “Yea bud! Come on. Open your eyes!” Steve opened them to see Danny’s face super close. “Damn! It’s good to see you. We have a helicopter on the way! Hang on….” Steve smiled and closed his eyes. It was over.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
“STEVE! STEVE! WHERE ARE YOU!” Danny yelled as the reached the door out. Danny swung his head in a 180 and didn’t see nothing except trees. “Come on bud.” Danny said quietly. “Detective! I got foot prints!” One of the young officers yelled. Danny rushed over and looked at the footprint of a bare human foot. He put his boot up next to it and it was at least 2 times bigger. “That’s gotta be Steve!” “There is a trail sir!” The other officer shouted up ahead. “Let’s go!” Danny shouted, sprinting to follow the trail. Hang on bud! We are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! You guys are my motivation!


	9. Blood Splatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does the blood trail lead and is time out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! Chapter 9. There will probably be 1 to 2 more chapters and then It will end. BUT! I will be writing another story after this!! So anyways, here we go! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 9: Blood splatter  
  
The blood trail was thin at first but the more they followed it the thicker it got, revealing to them that Steve possible was close. With each step further and further, Danny’s heart got farther up his throat. He was worried for Steve because 1) the torture and 2) the amount of blood spilled on the ground. “Sir! Over here!” one of the 2 HPD officers shouted to Danny. He raced over to find a tree with some red smear on both sides. It was about the same height as Danny and he thought for a minute. Ok. So we must be getting close because this looks fresh and Steve is a foot taller that me. I’m about up to Steve’s shoulder so this must have been him leaning against the tree. “On the other side Detective is a handprint.” Danny glanced at it and he could see it was bigger than his. “Come on guys! Hurry. Call an chopper for when we find him.” Danny ordered and followed the trail.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve awoke with a sudden jolt. His eyes burst open and he bolted straight up. “Uhhh…” Steve let out a soft moan as pain ran through his body. He brought his right hand up to his left shoulder but his right hand was shaking and lazy. He tried about 3 times before he got up to his wound and when he did, he just held it there because he reopened the wound. Steve placed his head against his shoulder and looked to his hand. Blood covered his fingers and the looked of it made him want to puke. He was remembering how he escaped and he remembered getting rescued by Danny. Was that a dream of was this? Steve had no idea but he thought that he should find cover just in case this was real. He did his best to get up and then he looked around trying to locate somewhere to hide. Then he saw it. 2 boulders next to each other, forming a type of cave in the middle.  
  
He made his way to the ‘cave’, careful not to break branched or leave marks. When he arrived, he crouched to see that the back of it was blocked by a few other rocks. He stood back up gently and looked to his left shoulder again. It was bleeding so much that blood was seeping through the cracks in between his fingers. “Dammit.” He cursed quietly. He looked down to his shirt which was filthy but it would work. He did his best to rip some off and use it as a gauze. Then he found a nearby bush and started breaking twigs off to use to hide the entrance. Getting settled in the cave, he put his back on the back rocks and laid his feet out straight. He pulled the twig of the bush in front of the cave and finally relaxed. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep but he just couldn’t help it. He was so tired and it was just getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He looked towards the entrance one more time and then put his head on his chest to sleep for a little bit.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
“There! Look!” An officer shouted and pointed to bushes ahead of them. They were broken and you could tell something moved through here. Danny ran up to the bush and on one of the leaves was a blood smear. “I think we are on his track.” Danny said looking around. He walked forwards and then saw footprints in fresh mud. “Here!” Danny said rushing towards them. There were a few out of the mud and then they found a tree with a flat impression at the stump. “Looks like something sat here.” Danny said and crouched down. He put his hand there and felt for warmth. There was a faded but definitely there warmth. “Guys this is still warm so he must be around he and aware because there are no marks from here. Remember, Steve probably had no idea that we’re looking for him and he is probably in SEAL mode. BE CAREFUL. He is highly trained and capable of killing. Alright?” Danny warned. The nodded and he said, “Look in places that are good cover and has a view of everything that is going on. Call me if you spot anything.” They split up to search the area and then on of the officers called him on the radios they all had. “Sir, I think I found a spot but i’m unsure whether I should check it. Over.” “10-4. On my way over.” Danny said and made his way to where the young officer was located. When he got there, he could see why he was scared. The place was 2 boulders leaning on eachother with a bush in the middle and a peak hole on top of the bush. “Here we go.” Danny and the officer quietly walked forward and Danny asked, “Steve? Steve, Babe are you in there?” No response so Danny continued until he reached the bush. He grabbed it and pulled it away to reveal an unconscious Steve. Danny rushed forward and checked for a pulse, fear overwhelming him. Please don’t let it be too late! Please. I can’t live without him. All these things were running through his head and he could hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He knelt steadily for a moment until he felt a faint slow pulse. He let out his breath he didn’t know he was hold and put his head down, his tears finally falling. Relief washed over him and then he looked back up to Steve. “I’ll send our location to the chopper.” The Officer said giving them space. Danny heard his but he didn’t care. Danny put both of his hands on either side of Steve’s face and gently shook him. “Come on babe. Wake up…”  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve felt his head lightly shake side to side and woke up. He tried to open his eyes but they weren’t taking his commands right now. “Come on babe. Wake up...Come on. Open your eyes.” He could hear a voice. Danny. Again? Was this a dream? He finally got his eyes to open and he stared Danny right in his eyes which were full of tears. A bright smile shown on his face and Steve couldn’t help but ask, “Are you real this time? How do I know you’re real? That you really here?” Danny’s face was wet from where his tears fell and he looked puzzled. “What do you mean you neanderthal?” Danny asked jokingly. “Last time I saw you, I don’t know if that was real or not but you found me and we got picked up by a heli.” Danny grabbed Steve hand and squeezed it. “I don’t know how to prove to you that I’m really here but what I do know that it is damn good to see you. And I am really really sorry for leaving things the way I did before you know...everything…” Danny looked away, embarrassed that he was opening up. But he did promise himself he would fix things. Steve smiled and Danny looked towards him. “What?” “There’s the Danno I know...I am happy to see you too. So I suppose Gracie told you the truth?” “Yes! Why would you keep that from me-” Danny said but stopped as he realized Steve didn’t need this.  
  
“Sorry, but later, we are going to have a talk about everything.” “Alright.. Come here.” They leaned towards each other and Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, careful of his wounds. “I love you bud.” “I love ya too.” Steve slowly slipped into sleep but Danny didn’t care. They held each other like that until the heli arrived and Steve was lifted into the air. Danny commanded them to let him come and eventually they gave up because they were wasting time. On the way to tripler, he called the rest of the team to let them know that they got him and Steve was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was so hard to write. I tried to get their characters right but I just decided to go with this. Hope you enjoys and Leave a comment of what you thought! Thanks!


	10. On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Steve ok? Did they make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. Last chapter tomorrow unless something comes up and I want to write another! BUT! Don't get upset because like I said before, I'm writing another Steve and Danny H/C. Here's chapter 10:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them

Chapter 10: On The Way  
Danny was staring down at Steve the whole time on the helicopter ride to the hospital. “Sir, could you backup a bit? We are trying to get him stabilized.” “Stabilized?” Danny asked because he thought Steve was ok. “Yes. We are not in the clear yet. We have to stop the wounds from bleeding and we need to get him on medication as soon as possible to treat the infection.” Danny nodded taking everything in and looked back to Steve’s pale face. He seemed alright now. “ETA?” One of the paramedics asked. “4 minutes away.” The pilot answered. The paramedics nodded and got back to stopping the bleeding.  
  
About 5 minutes later, they landed on the hospital roof, nurses waiting with a gurney. The rushed Steve out onto it and rolled him inside before Danny could set a foot on the ground. He quickly ran to catch up and he heard a bunch of things he barely understood. “Vitals good….Heart rate increased….He’s lost about 3 liters of blood…” They rushed Steve past white swinging doors and Danny was stopped. “Sir, you can’t go in there.” “Alright. Keep me updated on that man. Thank you.” Danny said, lightly touching the nurse's arm. She nodded and walked away. Danny started to pace back and forth, worry creased his face.  
  
Chin and Kono rushed into the ER to see Danny walk away from a nurse and start to pace. Danny had called them about 30 minutes ago from the helicopter and they had to wrap everything up at the tunnel. They rushed towards him and he looked up. “Anything? Is he ok?” “They just got him into surgery to remove the 2 bullets in him. Wo Fat?” “Gone.” “Dammit!” Danny said looking at the ground. “We’ll get him.” Kono reassured him. “Mmh-hm.” Danny sounded and then got back to his pacing. Kono and Chin shared a look. “I’m gonna get us some coffee. I be back.” Kono said walking towards the cafeteria. Chin walked up to Danny and got him to sit down. Kono came back little bit later with 3 coffees and they all sat there, waiting for any news.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
“Family of McGarrett?” Danny bolted up and walked to the female doctor at the door. “Are you Detective Williams?” Danny nodded and they shook hands. “Dr. Lein. I performed the surgeries on Lt. Commander McGarrett. It says on this sheet here that you are his emergency contact correct?” “Yes. These,” he pointed to the cousins, “Are his team along with me. So, is he ok.” “Yes. Surgeries went well and we removed the bullets, cleanly. His injuries do include, 2 broken ribs and 1 cracked one, all his fingernails on his right hand are gone, he has a molar missing, of course the bullets, some minor bruising, scratches, and infection has set in. We will have to keep him for a few nights to monitor that but other than that, he will be good to go. The fingernails will grow back and the other things will mend but he will have to do desk work until he is cleared.” The team processed what they were hearing and took it all in. “When can-” “You see him?” The doctor finished Danny’s sentence. She laughed, then looked back to Danny with a smile. “I have heard from other people and the news that you guys are basically inseparable. I will send a nurse down when he is ready. He is not awake now but will be soon, as the drugs will wear off. Good bye for now, Detective.” Dr. Lein said and walked out of the room. Danny heard Chin and Kono chuckling behind him and rolled his eyes. “Come along children.” He said motioning back to their seats.  
  
About an hour and a half later, a nurse came and got them. The walked towards the private section and before the even got to the room, Danny could hear Steve arguing. They walked in and Danny said as a joke, “Arguing already huh? Can’t you just be a good little soldier and listen to commands?” “Nice to see you too Danno. Now tell this nurse to lay off the drugs! You know that I don’t like them.” Danny raised his hand to tell her off and she left the room.  
“It’s really great to see you babe.” Danny said pulling a chair up to his bed. “Yea Bossman, you had us worried.” Chin and Kono stood on his left and Danny sat on his right. “Nah. I had it under control.” “Yeah. Sure. But I’ll remind you of that talk we are going to have later. For now just sleep because you look exhausted. I’ll still be here when you wake up, don’t worry.” Danny said patting his arm. Steve yawned and nodded. “See you later Bruh.” Chin said and he and Kono walked out the door. Steve fell asleep almost instantly after and didn’t wake up until 6 hours later.  
  
Steve woke up to find Danny sleeping in what looked like the most uncomfortable position. He sat there thinking about what he was going to say until Danny spoke up. “You good?” “Yea. Fine.” “Great. Now you want to tell my why you lied to me?” “Danny… I lied because Grace felt really bad about what she did and I knew that you probably wouldn’t give her a chance, run your mouth, and ground her. But she really did feel horrible and guilty about sneaking away. I knew that I could take your bull instead of you taking out your wrath on her. I knew you were going to cool down and forgive me…Sorry” Steve said. Danny sat there thinking for a moment before speaking up. “You looked so hurt when I told you that our friendship was over. I’m sorry. And Our friendship isn’t over. Ok you big lug?” “Ok. But next beer on you.” “Fine. Now go back to sleep.” Steve nodded and laid his head down, his eyes closing. "I love ya man." Steve said quietly. "I love you too. Danny sat watching his brother sleep and was thinking about Wo Fat. That man was already a dead man. If he didn’t kill him, he was willing to be Steve would. But for now, they were ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys? Good? ok? Not ok? Leave a comment! I will respond to any questions!


	11. Recovery Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it going now with the ohana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry guys that this is late! My Wifi went out and they couldn't get it up all weekend! But I was in a rush for this so you guys didn't have to wait longer! So here is the last chapter and don't forget to check out my new story coming out soon! Thanks guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five o. Just using the characters the plot is totally mine. But I wish I did own them.

Chapter 11: Recovery Road  
  
It’s been 4 weeks since Steve was kidnapped. Everything has gone pretty smoothly, no major cases, and Steve was doing fine. Sitting at his desk doing paperwork, he was thinking about when he saw Gracie for the first time out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve was sitting at home on saturday, a week after his kidnapping, doing nothing but watching TV. His phone rang and he brought his gaze off the TV to his phone which shown Danny’s face and Contact. He answered and asked, “What you want Danno?” “Nice to hear from you too. Is it ok if Grace and I stop over?” “You know it is.” “Alright. Be there soon. Bye.” “Bye.” Steve took his phone away from his ear and set it down on his thigh. He silently waited for them, watching the game, as he waited for time to pass by.  
  
About who know’s how long later, Danny and Gracie finally arrived. “UNCLE STEVE!” “Gracie!” Grace ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He winced at the pain of his shoulders moving but he didn’t care. “Oh! Oh. Sorry! Are you ok?” “Yea. Just fine.” “Good! Now why did you take the blame for me if you knew Danno was going to go all mean towards you!” “Well, Gracie, I knew that you felt guilty after what you did and Danno yelling at you would only make it worse. So, I just took the blame because I knew I could handle it.” Gracie stood there silently for a minute and then look at him. “Thank you for taking the blame but never do it again. Understood? I probably deserved whatever punishment Danno gave me.” “Yes Ma’am.” Steve said with a smile. Gracie started to laugh at that and then Danno walked in with a malasada.  
  
“Wha- Hey! I was going to eat that!” “Uh-huh. Sure you were. That is why it was just sitting there on the counter in the kitchen.” Danno walked over and plopped himself onto the couch next to Steve. Gracie was on the other side watching them interact. Uncle Steve was trying to get the malasada and Danno was trying to shove it in his mouth. Things were good right now.  
  
~~~~H50~~~~  
  
Steve looked up to see Danny walk in his office. “Steven. We, as in the team, think it is time to call it a day.” Danny held his hands together waiting for the explosion talk of ‘no. I don’t think its time’ or ‘You think I’m overdoing it’ but he got none of it. “Alright. You guys wanna come to my house to hang?” Was all Steve said. Danny looked at him shocked at what he had said. “Um...Yea. Sure. I’ll tell the others.” Danny clasped his hands together and left to go to the computer table. “Did he give a fight? You look like you saw a ghost.” Chin said as Danny stopped at the table. “No. None. In fact, he want’s us all over tonight to hang. Now I know he really isn’t feeling good. So, let’s all head out to Steve’s.” Danny walked back to Steve’s office, tapped on the glass and waited for Steve to come out so they could go. When Steve got out, the walked to the car and per usual, Steve on the driver and Danny on the passenger. The started to drive to Steve’s house, the car unusually silent.  
  
Later at Steve’s house, they all were sitting on the Lanai, talking about nothing and getting drunk. Chin and Steve weren’t getting drunk much because for Steve, he didn’t want the hangover and for Chin, he just normally didn’t drink much so he could drive Kono home. Danny would probably stay over because he was obviously drunk. He and Kono were laughing at the little things and he was acting like an idiot, well more than normal.  
  
Danny just kept looking at Steve and Steve just asked innocently, “What?” “I really missed you and I want you to know that I love you babe.” “Aw. Danny thanks. I love you too.” Steve and Danny leaned towards each other for a hug and Kono exclaimed, “No Chin! Cover my eyes! I don’t wanna see the mush!” They all started to laugh and Steve just sat back to observe. Watching his adopted Ohana, Steve had a bright smile on his face. Things were going to be ok. For now at least, because afterall, they were Five-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew guys! That has been fun to write and great to hear your feed back! Thanks again and hope you read my next story! Leave a comment of what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Horrible? Great? Should I stop writing? Leave a Comment! Love to hear from you guys!


End file.
